


Where are your Manors?

by Randomness_Weekly



Series: My stupid head can't make up it's mind [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU of an AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Curse, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe in general, F/M, Inspired by FNAF: The Musical, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, and then my mind took over, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomness_Weekly/pseuds/Randomness_Weekly
Summary: Tyson bolted awake when he felt the surge of power near him. A feeling of icy cold danced across his entire body in a ripple of power, chilling despite the thick blanket he lay beneath. A quick feeling, a phantom pain, a stab of something almost physical pierced his stomach, making his muscles to contract against his will  and forcing him up into a sitting position. The blanket fell away from him, letting more of the chill invade his personal space and pass through his body as he shivered from the cold and an almost crippling sense of dread.Gradually, the cold lessened, retreating away as if he were no longer interesting or easy to target. Tyson relaxed, falling backwards onto his bed, before conjuring a ball of light that floated above his hand.He yelled out in surprise when the light illuminated the dolls from the hallway gazing at him while they hung from the ceiling above his head.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Everyone, Hat Kid & Original Male Character, Hat Kid/Original Male Character
Series: My stupid head can't make up it's mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589722
Kudos: 6





	Where are your Manors?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hat and a Tie in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356479) by [OPFan37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPFan37/pseuds/OPFan37). 



> None of the characters in this are mine (obviously).  
> A Hat in Time belongs to Gears for Breakfast (I think), and Tie Brat belongs to OPFan37.

Tyson gazed up at the manor before him, partially lit by the sun hanging low in the sky behind him as it struggled to peak through the trees. It stood tall amidst the clearing, roughly three or four floors in height, with the roof almost reaching above the trees at its highest point. If it weren't for the lack of trees surrounding it, he wasn't sure he would've found it.

Ascending the steps at the base of the manor to the covered porch, he knocked against one of the doors. At the sound of shuffling feet, he straightened his posture-back straight, leaning back ever-so-slightly-the way his father taught him.

The door opened, revealing an older woman-around the same age as Tyson's father-dressed in a white shirt and servant's trousers. She was slouching slightly, letting her orange hair hang slightly in front of her face. She straightened at who stood before her.

"Oh! You must be Mister Anules." She looked surprised, speaking with a slight accent from the village outside the forest. "Welcome, welcome. Please, come inside." With that, she dragged him inside the manor with a surprising amount of strength. She closed the door behind her, and Tyson let her lead him through the doors at the opposite end of the atrium. He was met with a fairly large hall, lit by a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, along with the occasional floating ball of light. At the far end of the hall were two sets of stairs, that curved away from each other until they met at the second floor via a small balcony overlooking the hall below it.

"I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your father, Mister Anules." His guide was saying as they traversed the length of the room, almost to the base of the stairs. "He was an inspiration to many of us low-born, and probably one of the only higher ones who-"

"Ceci." A voice cut through the one-sided conversation between Tyson and the woman. Both stopped short as the atmosphere in the room dropped until it was almost cold, and looked over to a blonde woman exiting one of the doorways leading out the side of the hall. She looked between the two of them, her steely gaze swapping from Tyson, who was quickly covered in a cold sweat, to his guide-apparently named Ceci.

A beat of silence passed, and then the blonde sighed, her face breaking into a small, reserved smile. "Why didn't you tell me we were having guests? I would have prepared better."

"He just arrived, Mistress Vanessa. Found him on the front porch as I was just about to lock up the front." At that, Vanessa looked worried, and opened her mouth to speak, but Ceci. "He's the Mister Anules who requested a temporary place to stay."

Her worry seemed to disappear, her attention snapped to Tyson, studying him for a moment. Vanessa glanced back at Ceci. "There should be an open room near the stairwell to the third floor, he can use that for now."

Ceci nodded, and ascended up the stairwell with Tyson in tow, who glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Vanessa disappear behind a door.

"So, Mister Anuls, how long do you think you'll be here? I'll have you know that Mistress Vanessa, for all her generosity, doesn't appreciate extended visits unless you work here."

"I think a week, for now." Tyson responded. "And you don't have to call me by my last name. Tyson is fine. Or Ty."

"Very well, then, Mister An-Tyson." They turned a corner, and stopped. Beside Tyson was a table with a five dolls made of cloth sitting on the top. A little girl with blonde hair covered by the hood of a red robe sat by a doll made of a dark purple fabric, its only defining feature the odd yellow eyes and mouth. On the opposite side of the hooded doll, was a penguin with a bandanna comprised of many colors that gradually darkened as it went around the dolls head, with holes for its eyes. On the other side of the almost completely black doll, was an odd-looking owl dressed in a suit and a top hat. A doll was sitting apart from the others, a chef's outfit covering its rotund, human-looking body as it sat propped up against the wall.

The dolls were overseen by a painting of a well-dressed young man, a small crown floating above his head. He was smiling widely, but his eyes were hidden by his brown hair. "Oh! Silly me, you're room's down this way." Ceci led Tyson down the hall to room tucked away by a set of stairs, almost completely hidden by them. "I can't let the current state of the manor influence me yet." She muttered to herself.

Tyson opened the door, revealing a small room, the ceiling slanted slightly due to the stairs, a bed pushed into a corner. A nightstand was sitting beside it beneath a small window over looked one side of the field around the manor, or it would, if it wasn't obscured by the darkness of almost night.

"Sorry about the small space." Ceci said from behind him.

"It's fine for now." Tyson responded with. "Heck, I'll probably even learn to like it."

"Well, its all we got at the moment, so try and get some sleep." Ceci said as she closed the door behind her. "We'll start clearing out one of the bigger rooms in the morning."

As the door clicked shut, a wave of exhaustion overtook Tyson, who stumbled towards the bed in the almost total darkness, his mind fighting against the oppressive force. _It's funny_ _._ Tyson thought, as the little amount of daylight steadily vanished. _This exhaustion almost feels like a spell_.

And then his mind was silenced by the void of sleep.

* * *

_Tyson wasn't sure when he became aware of it._

_It was just a feeling-an alertness you would sometimes get-that something was fundamentally_ wrong- _like butterflies in your stomach-or in this case, a chill up your spine._

* * *

Tyson bolted awake when he felt the surge of power near him. A feeling of icy cold danced across his entire body in a ripple of power, chilling despite the thick blanket he lay beneath. A quick feeling, a phantom pain, a stab of something almost physical pierced his stomach, making his muscles to contract against his will and forcing him up into a sitting position. The blanket fell away from him, letting more of the chill invade his personal space and pass through his body as he shivered from the cold and an almost crippling sense of dread.

Gradually, the cold lessened, retreating away as if he were no longer interesting or easy to target. Tyson relaxed, falling backwards onto his bed, before conjuring a ball of light that floated above his hand.

He yelled out in surprise when the light illuminated the dolls from the hallway gazing at him while they hung from the ceiling above his head.

"You were right guys." The red-hooded doll from before said. She had a girlish voice that carried a slight accent to it. "He was very loud, especially when he saw us."

"Ah, peck!" The owl reached up, attempting to pull his hat off of its head, before shaking a fist. "PECK! I cannae even stomp on my own hat!"

"Darling, calm down. First impressions are important, you know!" The penguin said, pointing a flipper at the raging owl.

The rotund doll and the doll whose only telling features were its face and color glanced at each other, before the rotund doll sighed and passed something to the almost-totally black doll, which spoke up.

"Before you both start fighting over your nothing, can we all just introduce ourselves, so he's not freaking out down there?" The doll spoke with a slight rasp to its voice. At his words, all of the dolls froze, and some turned their heads to face Tyson, still hanging from the ceiling, somehow.

After a stretch of silence, the black doll spoke. "Fine then, I'll go first." It let itself drop, landing on the bed, and Tyson flinched away. The doll's eyes-vertical slits of yellow string-flashed with amusement somehow. "The name's Michael, but I go by Snatcher in this form." He did a small bow. "I used to be the lord here."

"Used to?" Tyson asked the doll-which he now was noticing looked a lot like a shadow.

"Well, its not like we can walk around looking like _this_ -" The owl said from above, a note of sarcasm in his voice "-now, can we?"

"Fair point."

"We've been stuck like this for _years_." An exasperated voice whined from his shoulder. Tyson jumped, sending the hooded doll falling to the mattress.

Snatcher waved his small arm at it. "That's Mel. Don't pay attention to her, she's just missing her friend. And she's dramatic."

"Don't call me Mel!" She shouted at the shadow, whose yellow grin widened.

...Somehow.

"Would you rather be called by your _given name_?" His voice seemed to become slightly more menacing.

"Please don't." Mel visibly deflated, pulling her knees to her chest as she sat down.

The penguin landed beside her, and sat down and pat her head. "Ignore him, darling. We're all friends here." He glanced at Tyson, stretching out a small hand. "I go by Grooves when I'm like this."

He shook it. "Tyson. Or Ty."

Grooves nodded, then looked up at ceiling. "You going to come down here, or are you just going to pout on the ceiling?"

"Boss refuses to join you all." The chef doll shook its head frantically. "Boss thinks that you are all crazy!"

"Ah agree!" The owl shouted back.

At a look from Grooves, Snatcher sighed, waving his hand in a circular motion before he pointed his palm downwards. Both the chef-who must have been named Boss-and the owl fell from the ceiling and landed with the others on the bed.

"Well, now that we're all here." Snatcher said, grinning down at the two newcomers. "Let's get to business."

He sat down opposite to Tyson, who leaned forwards into the circle-like formation they all formed, and pointed at the owl. "By the way, he goes by Conductor in this form, despite the fact that none of us know what that means, but he insists we call him that."

"'Cause that be me own name!" The owl shouted at him.

"What kind of name is 'Conductor?'" Tyson asked aloud.

"What kind of name is Tyson?" The owl responded snarkily.

"What kind of name is Mel?" Snatcher asked, his eternal grin still present.

"It's short for Melissa!" Mel shouted at him, before her eyes widened, and she hung her head. "...Peck."

Snatcher's grin widened.

And then promptly vanished as the air cooled to an icy chill-similar to the one that had woken up Tyson. From the direction of the door, a harsh red light could be seen growing in intensity before halting, and receding.

The cold was still present-although it was slowly (unbearably slowly) receding as well-and somehow the dolls were also shivering along with Tyson.

"Right, then." Snatcher said, his grin small as he looked around the circle, ignoring his own shuddering. "Business?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a fever idea (one i intend to continue)  
> but my main focus is still my Code Miraculous thing


End file.
